


Reality

by Anonymous



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Reality

“It’s a bad dream,” Izaya said, gazing upward at the sky. Even like this, he could tell the other was not paying attention.  “Except it’s no different than the real world.”

 

Simon was busy handing out fliers when Izaya turned to look at him. An honest kind of smile flashed on his face.

 

“It wouldn’t mean a thing if I didn't come around again.”


End file.
